Colors of the Heart
by Iloveramen98
Summary: After Maka calls things off with Soul and leaves the weapon broken hearted, can Kid pick up the pieces or get hurt in the process
1. Breaking things off

Chapter 1-Breaking things off "What do you mean you're leaving me for Crona?" Soul looked at Maka hands behind his white hair.  
"I...just don't feel it anymore Soul." Maka turned away and"...I've decided to drop you as a weapon." Maka grabbed her bags.  
"Now the hell Maka this is not like you...you're dropping me as your weapon?!" Soul stood up.  
"I'm sorry I think it's just for the best" Maka opened the door.  
"Goodbye Soul" she whispered the lock of the door clicking signaling she was out of Soul's life no longer dating and no longer as weapon and meister.  
Soul sat down trying to think things through and where did things go wrong with their relationship , Soul sighed grabbing the keys to his bike deciding a ride could help him clear his mind and took off.

Kid was riding Beezlebub when he saw Soul deciding to talk to the death scythe dropping down Kid looked at Soul and Soul looked back giving a smile both pulled aside and stopped at the basketball court Soul sat on the bench and so did Kid.  
"She...she left me?" Soul ran a hand through his hair sighing deeply.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Soul." Kid brought his hand up to place it on Soul's shoulder "Are you ok?" Soul looked up at the golden orbs giving his usual toothy smile.  
"Yeah...but guess who she left me for" Soul still in disbelief.  
"Black*star?" Kid grimaced at the thought "No...Crona" Soul noticed Kid's hand fist then unfist "Oh...of all people" Kid gave a sad soft smile.  
"You ok Kid?" Soul dropped his problem concerning for the young Shinigami.  
"Yeah...don't worry about me Soul" hurt shone deeply in his eyes.  
"Sorry..." Soul looker away feeling the tension rise.  
"It's fine I promise...so how did this happen" Kid bit his lip softly.  
"She said we needed to talk and I said ok then she told me she was leaving me for Crona, I mean it shocked me a little, but what really got me was when Maka said 'I'm dropping you as a weapon' saying it was for the best." Soul sighed heavily again.  
"I just don't know where things went wrong...kid."  
Soul removed his head band letting his hair fall.  
"I don't know what to say Soul...what do you think the other's will say though about what Maka did and where are you going to find a new meister?" Kid gave a worried look.  
"Iunno...I guess I'm going on the waiting list though."  
The said almost death scythe blew his hair out of his face.  
"Well, Liz and Patti are on the list too...so I'm weaponless and you don't have a meister." An idea clicked for the two of them.  
"Maybe you could become my meister?" Crimson eyes met Golden causing the young Shinigami to blush slightly.  
"Yeah I can talk to my dad about it and see what he'll say" Kid stood up summoning Beezlebub and Soul grabbed his keys heading to his bike.  
"See you tomorrow Kid!" Soul started his bike "See you tomorrow Soul." And Kid took off on Beezlebub and Soul headed home tossing the keys on the counter Soul headed to the kitchen for a snack then shower seeing how late it was Soul headed off to bed. 


	2. Move In?

Chapter 2-move in?!  
It's been little over a month since Maka called it off with Soul and Kid obtained Soul as a weapon but the rule still implies that Kid has to collect 200 kishin eggs and 2 witch souls and so far they have collected 120 Kishin eggs and 1 witch soul _

"So what will you be doing for winter?" Soul and Kid walked as the snow crunched beneath their feet walking to Soul's house for hot chocolate and a movie. "Iunno the usual stay home maybe and you?"  
Kid looked at Soul as the wind blew harshly again, "I might go somewhere else besides here." Kid said as they turned up the steps to Soul's apartment. Unlocking the door the death scythe and Shinigami gasped at the sight they saw on the couch.  
"Crona...Maka?!" Kid bit his lip softly fighting down tears.  
"Just what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" Soul snapped angrily. Maka broke away from her make out session with Crona "What do you mean...'your apartment?!' " Maka snapped back the two in an argument while Kid and Crona had a stare down.  
"Kid...I" Kid summoned beezlebub and took off, Soul stopped and hopped onto his bike following behind Kid leaving Maka and Crona in disbelief. Having lost the Shinigami it was late at night by the time Soul checked the final place walking through the cemetery" the almost death scythe heard muffled sobs walking faster to the source Soul stopped to see Kid on the ground huddled against a tombstone sobbing and insulting himself.  
"Kid?" Kid too busy wallowing in insults and sadness not noticing Soul until he was pulled into a hug.  
"I'm so disgusting...I don't deserve to live...I-" Soul cut him off "You're not disgusting Kid...we all deserve to live, and...you are needed." Soul wiped Kid's tears away and the two sat in silence for an hour comforting each other before Kid finally spoke up.  
"Soul...I-" Kid stopped to sneeze for a second.  
"I know this is sudden but...do you want to move in with me?" Cheeks turning a darker shade of pink letting out another sneeze.  
"We need to get you home before you catch a cold" Soul stood up helping Kid off the ground and walked to his bike Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's waist blushing like mad.  
"You holding on tight?!" Soul revved the motors "Y-yeah" Kid sniffled as they took off and kid buried his head into Soul's back clutching even tighter and the more Kid did this the more Soul felt strange, not a bad strange. Brushing it off Soul focused on getting the said Shinigami Soul set two cups of hot cocoa on the table waiting for Kid to get out of the shower, his mind wandering to the bike ride.  
'What was that feeling...it wasn't bad, just strange what does it mean' so many thoughts and questions flying through the scythe's head he didn't notice Kid until a spoon was flung at his head rubbing his head and pouting slightly.  
"Ow, what was that for?!" Soul complained only to get hit in the other side "The first was to get your attention and the second time because it had to be symmetrical."  
Soul began to laugh at this earning another smack to the head with a spoon.  
"Hey Symmetry isn't a thing to play with!" Kid took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"Sorry..." Soul took a gulp of his drink.  
"So have you decided?" Kid raised an eyebrow, and the almost death scythe cocked his head to the side with a questionable look giving a toothy smile.  
"Yeah I'll move in with you...it's better than with Maka" Soul took another sip of his now warm chocolate, giving a genuine smile. 


	3. Denial is just the beginning

Chapter 3- Denial It's been little over a year since Soul moved in with Kid, Soul finally became a death scythe. Maka and Crona are still going at it with their relationship.

"I'm telling you it has to be symmetrical Soul!" Kid fussed. "I'm sorry well I could use a little help with this!" Soul yelled as he tries to get the couch to the other side of the room, Kid sighed and grabbed the other side of the couch. "Ok...now move right" Soul moved to the right, "no not your right, my right!" Kid gritted his teeth "Doesn't that make it your left then?" Raising an eyebrow "just move the damn couch!" Soul sighed deciding not to argue with his meister finally getting the sectional together Soul collapsed onto the couch sighing deeply while Kid was in the shower Soul groaned when he heard the doorbell ring the death scythe stood up trudging to the door, the weapon opened the door "Maka...?!" Soul bit his lip "Hi Soul, hey can we talk?" The now pistol owner asked.  
"Uhm...sure I guess, I have to let Kid know though" "Soul who's at the door?!" The meister stood from the arch way towel barely hanging off of his slim hips,water dripping from his hair. Soul looked at his meister over his nose beginning to itch knowing a nosebleed coming on, "Maka's...at the door" looking away quickly holding his nose trying to stop an oncoming nosebleed.  
"Uhm...Kid I'll be back ok Maka said she wants to talk to me" Soul grabbed his jacket.  
"Ok I'll get dinner started after I get dressed" Kid felt a constricting feeling in his chest forcing a smile Kid turned up the stairs, Soul watched turning away quickly again his cheeks stained a deep red.  
"Ready to go...?" A slight annoyance in her voice.  
"Yeah" Soul left with Maka and the two began to talk.  
"Soul...about what happened last year, I want to apologize, I...I don't like us being this way Soul, I ruined our friendship all because of my selfishness I wasn't thinking and I..." Maka stared at the ground "Maka! Calm down and listen to me. Yes I was deeply hurt when you dropped me as a weapon and boyfriend but it's in the past it's been an entire year it's time to let go and I forgive you " Soul extended his hand "friends" Maka looked up "Friends..." Maka sighed softly shaking Soul's hand "So...what was up with you checking out Kid?!" The pistol wielder giggled watching Soul blush like mad "No...Nothing!" Soul's blush spread even more "Seems like there's something going on to me" Maka wiggled her eyebrows in a pervy way.  
"There's nothing between us!" Soul clenched his fist together turnings the other way.  
"Or do you like him?!" Maka hopped onto the death scythe.  
"I don't like my meister like that!" Soul getting agitated fumed, "How can I be sure when you were checking him out?" Pursing her lips "I was not!" Soul argued back and this continued for a while.  
"Hey Maka I have to go now Kid must be pissed for me not returning yet." Soul had a flicker of worry in his eyes "yeah...I should get going too I have to get home to cook dinner." Maka let out a small giggle and turned.  
"Maka...thanks" Soul walked back to the house sighing at how late it was, "crap now I'll have ro face the wrath of Kid." Soul grumbled under his breath remembering last time this happened.(flashback)  
The scythe stumbled into the house from the previous party he had been too, Soul hiccuped mumbling something incoherently.  
"Where have you been?" The light clicked on to reveal Kid in pajamas already with bed hair sleep clearly shown in his eyes and anger.  
"H-Hey...(hiccup)...yo-you're cute!" Soul slurred stumbling towards Kid, finding the nearest object Kid threw it at Soul's head followed by a series of chops to the head.  
"Next time ya' stay out late remind me!" Kid yelled heading upstairs again. Later that day Soul had a killer headache and a bruise.(flashback ends)  
Soul chuckled at the memory "he was cute when he did that" Soul stopped 'did I just say he was cute?! No! I'm a guy and he's a guy, I'm straight!' Soul mentally screamed sighing softly as Soul turned the corner unlocking the door.  
"Kid...?" The death scythe looked around the dark room and closed the door sighing deeply, the weapon headed into the kitchen cutting the light on "I could eat...I'm starving" Soul had an off feeling about something, standing up the pianist cut the light off heading to into the living room again the TV was on.  
"Strange the TV was off when I came in so why is it on?" Soul walked over to see Kid on the couch curled up and asleep. "Kid..." Soul crouched down in front of his meister.  
"Kid...?" Soul leaned closer to the young Shinigami "Everything must be symmetrical" the Shinigami turned facing Soul mumbling about Symmetry again.  
Soul brushed some of Kid's bangs out of his face sighing softly 'he looks so peaceful aside from his breakdowns about Symmetry...almost cu-' Soul removed his hand 'What am I saying?! I can't just going around saying he's cute...I'm straight and that's final' Soul sighed again deciding not to leave his meister on the couch, Soul picked his meister up bridal style cutting the TV off and carried the Shinigami to his room setting the smaller male on the king sized bed Soul looked at his meister once more and left. 


	4. Happy Birthday Kid!

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday Kid!  
(A/N: I really don't know when Kid's birthday is so I just made one up)

Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, and Crona walked up the steps to DWMA as they talked and laughed when they heard Black*Star's familiar ranting about how awesome he is.  
"Glad you can make it I'm sure you didn't want to miss my awesome performance!" The Narcissus shouted from the tip of the spikes protruding from the skull. "You might want to get down Black*Star before you ruin Kid's symmetry again!" Soul shouted warning the blue haired boy, "Nonsense! With a star like me how could I ruin something!" Black*Star pointed a thumb at himself giving his usual obnoxious laugh and suddenly 'snap' the tip broke off sending Black*Star to the ground, "My symmetry!" Kid shrieked losing his footing on the stairs "Kid!" Liz called out Soul grabbed Kid's wrist pulling his meister back up both falling to the ground.  
"Hey are Kyo-" both eyes widened with shock "Whoa..." Soul moved away from Kid both deeply blushing Kid turned the other way covering his mouth while hugging his waist with his other arm cheeks burning, "Kid...?" Soul stepped forward placing a hand on his meister's shoulder.  
"I'm fine...it was an accident right?" Kid turned around.  
"Yeah sorry" Soul gave a soft smile "it was my fault, now we should get to class before we're late" the group walked to class each taking their seats and class began Stein dissected some stranger animal as always while they were assigned paperwork.  
Kid glanced at Soul on the occasional then returned to his work blushing like mad while doing so, Soul was off daydreaming the entire class period about what happened that morning 'his lips were soft.' Soul slammed his head against the desk 'what's wrong with me' Maka poked Soul in the ribs passing him a note.  
'Do you realize kid is staring at you?' Soul grabbed his pencil writing back 'No I don't' passing the note back to Maka 'Well he is and he's blushing each time'  
'Oh...' 'So what are you going to do for his birthday?'  
'His birthday?'  
'Yeah how could you not know?! He's your meister!'  
'Well he never told me!' 'Oh...well what are you going to do for his birthday...confess your undying love for him?'  
'What the Hell?! I don't love him!' Soul's cheeks had a pink tinge to it.  
'Suuuurrreeee you don't!' The bell rang and everyone packed their things and Soul waited by the door for Kid when a girl approached him, she was petit, auburn hair, and electric blue eyes.  
"Hey Naomi" Soul waved "U-Uhm he-hey Soul...I-I was wondering i-if yo...you would like to g-go to my party?" Naomi was blushing like mad, Kid waited on his Scythe to hurry up.  
"Uhm...I'm sorry Naomi, I wish I could but I'm going out with Kid tonight" Soul began to blush at the thought, when the meister heard this he began to blush madly 'does he know it's my birthday' Kid began to panic mentally 'well he was bound to find out anyway.' Kid sighed "Oh I see." Naomi turned and left Soul walked over to Kid placing a hand on the Meister's shoulder Kid jumped stumbling into Soul and once again the two toppled to the ground.  
"Are you ok, you seem so jumpy today?" Soul stood up when Kid did.  
"I-I'm fine thank you for asking, are you ready to go?" Kid dust his clothes off heading out the door.  
"Say Kid...I have something to show you when we get home" Soul looked at the Shinigami behind him.  
"O-Ok" Kid turned his head blushing the ride home was silent the two said not a word upon their arrival Kid could sense something was off.  
"Come on" Soul extended his hand the soul reaper blushed taking Soul's hand and walked into the mansion.  
Soul had Kid close his eyes having the Shinigami sit at the Piano lifting the cover silently Soul began to play 'One last wish with When the love falls' Kid began to blush bringing his hands up Kid hit the next key humming along unaware of their friends watching.  
"This is so cute" Maka giggled quietly, "I'll say...I wonder when they'll kiss" Tsubaki placed a hand on Black*Star's shoulder.  
'He's good...almost professional but this isn't the first time I've heard him play but still...' Kid felt Soul's hands on his guiding him along 'So gentle...so soft, I don't understand why he thinks he's unsymmetrical, he's not cute...but h-he's beautiful' Soul looked at Kid with a smile.  
"Kid...I" Soul lifted his hand bringing it to Kid's chin tilting it up.  
Soul leaned closer Kid could feel his weapons lips inches away from his.  
"I think...I'-" the door burst open to Patti and the two moved away quickly deeply blushing.  
"Damn it Patti!" Liz stepped out from the corner "What did I do?" Patti had a innocent yet scared look in her eyes.  
"They were about to kiss!" Maka chirped "Ooooh Kid and Soul...K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Patti began to giggle and roll all over the place.  
"You mean you guys were watching us?!" Kid fumed blushing madly.  
"I do say Kid you and Soul make a cute couple." Crona gave a weak smile hiding behind Maka, Kid and Soul had no words for this caught about to kiss.  
"Yeah anyway...Uhm happy birthday Kid" Soul mumbled not being able to look at Kid right now, and left out of the room. 


	5. Words I Want To Say To You

Soul rolled over in his bed, staring at the ceiling deep with a deep sigh and moved his hands behind his head, and thought back to the events of today. 'I almost kissed him for the second time today, it felt…right almost. Like earlier today when we kissed on accident. What am I saying! I'm straight; I like girls and its final!' Soul nodded with confidence and decided that it was time to start dating again. The death scythe rolled over on his side staring at the wall while trying to get some sleep in.

Kid brought his hand up knocking on the death scythe's door hoping he wasn't asleep around this time, but then again he could've never known. The symmetry obsessed teen felt his heart pound against his rib cage wildly the feeling of regret set in and he turned to leave but before he could the door opened, to reveal Soul shirtless in nothing but his boxers with bones, showing no signs he was asleep wide awake just as he was. Seeing Kid in an oversized white long-sleeve button down shirt that cut to mid-thigh, feeling the need to inquire his meister as to why he would sleep in that, but then again 'he does look cute in that…I'm straight damn it!' "Uhmm, I can't sleep, and I was wondering…can I sleep with you?" Soul looked away to hide his blush and for a split second the image of him sleeping with Kid passed through his mind "In your bed I mean!" the shinigami began to fidget nervously his cheeks from alabaster to a darker shade of red in a matter seconds. The death scythe turned to see Kid looking away the coloring in his cheeks returning to normal "I don't mind, you can sleep in my bed."

Stepping aside to let Kid in and closed the door, Soul slid in back close to the wall and let Kid in next to him. "Thank you" and as quickly as Kid had got into the bed with Soul he was asleep, and curled up against the albino. Soul couldn't help but wrap his arm around the smaller male's waist and pulled him closer enjoying the warmth radiating off of him, "Symmetry is everything." Kid mumbled in his sleep causing his weapon to chuckle softly, the advances of sleep taking over and they lay in each other's arms.

…**Words I Want To Say To You…**

Kid took a deep breath as he finished getting ready for today, making sure he was completely symmetrical. His heart pounding against his chest as he made the decision to talk to Maka and Tsubaki about the feelings that's he's been harboring for Soul. Kid opened the door to reveal a half sleep half wake death scythe in pj bottoms still no shirt "I'm going out for a bit and I don't know when I'll be back, and don't forget to fold the toilet paper into a triangle at the tips!" he called out to Soul only to earn a muffled 'yeah' and ran down the stairs out of the house to find the meister and weapon. +_+

"So what did you need to talk to us about Kid?" sitting across from the two girls as he prepared himself for what he was about to say "I'm in love with Soul." Holding his arm tightly while he waited on a response from the two "Oh…well have you tried talking to him about it?" Tsubaki hoped she hadn't set anything off "No, ever since my birthday (3 weeks ago) I haven't brought myself to tell him how I feel. I don't want to ruin anything we have as friends, but I don't want to hold it in at the same time, and if I don't it's going to be too late to tell him how I feel. " Kid released his arm running a hand through his hair. "I know you're saying Kid, and I admit it was like that between us too. But I just ended up breaking his heart for Crona. Soul needs someone who can love him the way he loved me maybe even more, and you're that someone Kid." Maka stood up and sat next to the upset shinigami "Why would he love me though? I mean look at me, I'm a symmetry obsessed freak who has breakdowns over the smallest things!" tears began to form in his golden irises as he continued "Do you know how hard it is to something I can't control, I never asked to be like this people classify me as freak already and add it to the fact that I'm gay doesn't help anything. I don't want to drag Soul into my screwed up life." Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other not knowing what to say beyond this point, the only thing the two girls could possibly do is get Soul to admit his feelings for Kid if not be at loss for them all.


End file.
